A Sunlit Frolic
by ashangel101010
Summary: Armitage befriends Vader.


A Sunlit Frolic

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Gatsu by Susumu Hirasawa

* * *

The infant, a pound of flesh that he could crush with one fist, touches the mouth grill with his soft hands. Ten digits, barely thicker than a spider's thread, press against the depressed slits. The digits slither up the barren slits and onto the flatten surface of a nose, but it only last for a second. The fingers strike at the eyeglass sockets, smudging misshapen hearts into the smooth surface. Then, the infant decides to be bold.

He presses a thin-lipped kiss to the mouth grill, and Vader can barely exhale. But he does, his mechanical breath tickles the infant who giggles as their breaths, young and old, mingle.

"Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Sergeant Kreel?" Vader hardly takes his eyes off the infant as his pale skin forms another brown dot on his small nose from Arkanis's sun.

"We have located the infant's parents. We found them….partially nude, sir." The sergeant debated with himself about how to phrase the last part of his sentence; it's the truth, but a covered one. Unlike the parents in question.

"Was one of them Brendol Hux?"

"Yes, the other is…..we're not certain what the other is."

Vader gestures for him to continue as he watches the infant play with the chain on his cape; he doesn't tug hard like he'd imagine, but simply pets it like a skittish colt.

"The other has the Emperor's face and….small breasts, even though he has well-defined male genitals. There's also a third eye on the back of his head."

_A failed clone? A mutant relative? _He theorizes for a split second before the infant decides to distract him with a flurry of kisses on his cool mouth grill. He can't figure out why the infant with warm lips would do this, but then the infant's eyes change from sky blue to a marshy green. His red tufts absorb sunlight and adds a luminescence to each ginger lock.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

"You and your team will wait here, while I discuss a few things with the parents."

* * *

His Master wears a whimsical smile as he twirls a strand of his long, white hair. His green eyes contain a chaotic energy that threatens to turn nature's serenity into a hellscape. However, Vader knows that his Master isn't a fresh-faced youth with nearly black freckles on his moon-white skin. He's also fairly certain that his Master would've disemboweled the snoring, tan redhead laying by him; a red checker blanket keeps his nudity mostly covered. Unlike the young man with milk-laden breasts.

The infant reaches for him, wiggling in Vader's durasteel-clad hold. Resentment flares, but the determined huffs from the infant's mouth dampens it. He puts the infant down and watches as he crawls towards his parent without any guidance. The infant pats his father's shiny pink scar that smiles on his abdomen. The father brings him up with his spidery hands to the left breast, and the infant suckles.

"Lord Vader, as you can see, Commandant Hux isn't in bed with the Rebels. I _persuaded _him to spend this sunny day with me."

"…I can see that."

"Most people know us as the kitchen woman and his bastard, but we do have names. I am Rama and this is our son, Armitage." Armitage waves a little fist while suckling. Rama's slender digits ensnare the tiny fist in his web.

"Why did you leave your son alone in the woods?"

"I left his playpen within earshot. And even if I couldn't somehow hear him, I would've sensed any potential threats in the Force and eliminated them _swiftly_." There's a chill in the air, but Armitage doesn't notice. He gives a loud pop as he stops suckling and then yawns; his father lets go of his hand but keeps him cradle to his chest.

"_Would you like to hold him?_" Vader hears but Rama's thin lips didn't move. The spider found a crack in his shields and slipped right in. He should crush the spider before it poisons him, but then Armitage looks at him with his sleep-dusted eyes.

"_I want to very much." _

Rama does not bite and passes him Armitage. Armitage goes to sleep immediately in his mechno arms. Vader feels he could watch him for hours, this peaceable babe, but he feels the tug on his cape. Rama looks up at him with a confidence that no parent should give to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I need to make lunch, so we'll adjourn to the cottage. Bring your men, I sense that the sniper is quite peckish." Rama departs without his lover, his son, or a stitch of clothing. Vader stares momentarily as the young man, his Master's son, strides with serenity towards his destination. Armitage makes a delighted sound, making Vader look down. He blows a little drool bubble and laughs as it pops.

Vader decides that he will be part of this babe's life.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Here is the link:

I decided to play with Task Force 99 and, by play, I mean somewhat scar them. But, hey, they get sandwiches off-screen! Task Force 99 is exclusive to the New Canon and is based upon Clone Force 99 and they are part of the Stormtrooper Special Forces that investigate and hunt rebels. They're comprised of Aero, Cav, Mic, Misty, Shrap, and Zuke with Sergeant Kreel helming. They were formed about two years before the Battle of Yavin: a href=" . /starwars/images/4/4d/Kreel_stormtrooper_ /revision/latest?cb=20160627184601"Link/a

The sniper that Rama mentions is Misty and he is quite correct that he's hungry. Task Force 99 find themselves in a cozy cottage that also serves as Brendol's hunting lodge on his manor. The Stormtroopers are at the dining table in the kitchen, while Vader and Armitage are in the living room. Rama, who is thankfully dressed, cooks them the finest lunch any of them has ever had.

Misty: *devours two meaty sandwiches as soon as Rama leaves them the sandwich tray*

Kreel: *sighs* It could be poisoned.

Misty: *speaks while eating* Don't care, sir.

Shrap: Toasted ones are mine! *hogs the toasted ones*

Zuke: Fine, but the ones with jam are mine.

Cav: Like hells!

Mic: You're all idiots, the basil pesto sandwiches are superior!

Rama: *returns with a tray of drinks* Here you go, Sergeant, I believe you like your caf with two sugars and a smidge of whiskey. Unfortunately, we don't have Corellian, so I hope you enjoy Nabooian.

Kreel: *does not look directly at him and mumbles* Thank you.

Rama gives a half bow after serving his drinks and goes to the living room.

Misty: Sergeant, do you have a crush on him?

Kreel: *indignant* No!

Shrap: Why not? He can cook and he knows what you like to drink. Is it because of the breasts? Because I think those will go away when the baby's weaned.

Kreel: *rubs his temples and wonders how this could be his life*

Zuke: I don't think they're a deal-breaker; I think they go perfect with his maternal attitude.

Mic: Speak for yourself, I'd rather have the slumbering beefcake.

I really need to write a story for Task Force 99; they're pretty fun to write.


End file.
